Warriors Got TALENT!
by flash6004
Summary: Sloefur and Flash are back! The warriors have got talent, their here to endorce it! Read... its better than the summary. R&R Two Tails up
1. PART ONE: TALENTS YO

**~This is a Talent Show... starring the Warriors! Hosted by my two famous hostesses, Flash and Sloefur! *note* All the cats that have been seen, born, heard of, or in the Alligences are in the following text.~**

Cats milled around the room, sitting beside tables and looking up at the table. They looked up at the stage and saw Flash walk out. She waved... but the cats were nervous.

Finally Firestar, poor little Firestar, asked nervously, "W-where's Sloefur? Sandtail? Kofoot?"

Flash smirked at him and said, "Sandtail's home, in a box, playing with her vroom-vrooms. Kofoot... she's in Alaska... uh... you don't wanna know."

"I didn't hear a SLOEFUR!" screeched some random cat from the back.  
>Camera zooms in to find it is Rowanclaw.<p>

Suddenly there is a gray flash from the roof. "AIIIIEEE!" the gray cat screamed and fell and landed on Jayfeather. "Grrr... almost had him," she growled angrily. "Sloefur, come and take a bow for your... graceful fall," Flash finally said. Sloefur walked up and waved at everyone.

"Stupid fly! AH-HA! Found you!" Sloefur announced and lunged at a tiny black speck, falls off the table, and snarled.

"Anyway, today is Littlecloud's day! So, I present to you, Littlecloud the Great!" Flash grunted and the tabby walked up, in a black tuxedio.

Littlecloud took out his top-hat, getting ready to do his trick... then he noticed how many cats were there. MANY CATS. His old mentor, his old crush... He stood there, frozen in stage fright.

"Do something!" Mudclaw screamed.

Flash walked up to him and asked, "What's wrong?"  
>"S-s-stage fright..." he whispered.<br>"Why aren't you moving?" Flash asked.  
>Littlecloud paused before saying: "I just wet my fur!"<p>

Cats burst out laughing and, indeed, they saw the darkened smear on his tabby fur. Flash, laughing her head off, said, "O-o-okay! You can leave now!"

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE...<strong>

A very curious cat backstage was staring at a camera. She had blue-gray fur and blue eyes. Bluestar squeaked and flew backwards. Flash's hedgehog Sonic (yeah, she named it that) stared at her playfully. It shot five quills at her, and she yelped as one lodged into her side.

"OW! Bluestar in pain!" Bluestar yowled. Sonic squeaked and shot fifteen quills at her. She yowled, "Bluestar scared!" and ran. The quills lodged beside her head and she stopped, turned, looked at the quills, and said, "These metal quills. Bluestar scratch head in confusion." And she did so, while Sonic got bored and went to eat the hedgehog food that Flash had bought eariler.

Bluestar then noticed the camera and yelled, "SHINY!" She then poked it and the camera bit her. "BLUESTAR SCARED!" she screamed and flew into a box.

* * *

><p><strong>FADE MEANWHILE...<strong>

Flash looked up at Sloefur, who was swinging from the lights and squeaking: "This is fun!" She then fell and landed on Jayfeather. "QUACK!" a voice said.

"You quack?" the Aflack duck asked, randomly appearing.

"Shut up! The play's starting!" said Blackstar and he threw the duck behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>ADVETISEMENT! (just to be annoying)<strong>  
>Are you fat?<br>Are you angry! Then GO AND PLAY OUTSIDE-

* * *

><p><strong>BACK TO THE STORY...<strong>  
>Ivypool and Dovewing were standing together. Tigerheart was in the middle. Music then plays. Tigerheart grabs Dovewing's paw and spins her. "I know you want me," he sings.<p>

He then spins Ivypool. "You know I want you." They then burst into singing and dancing, colors bursting around them. At the end, Tigerheart slid until he was on his belly. Then the another song turned on. "I like to move it move it," Tigerheart sang.

"I LIKE TO MOVE IT, MOVE IT!" announced the cats. Ivypool and Dovewing were clapping and saying, "Clap! Clap! Clap!" They then start clapping.

When they are finished, a black tom with red eyes and a huge dark gray tabby tom walk in. "DEMONHEART!" squeaks Flash and she hugs her older brother. The tabby, Sloefur's new tomfriend, walked over and opens his arms for a hug. "You know it," Sloefur said and hugs him. Several awwwhhhsss... are heard.

Snakeclaw, the tabby, and Demonheart huddle and start discussing the song in low voices. Finally Snakeclaw turned and said, "After much debation, you got four and a half stars out of five!" Tigerheart and his she-cat friends gasp happily, go and sit offstage, and start drinking water.

Flash then turned over to the camera and said, "This is just a sample. I know it ain't that good, but if you like it, which I hope you do, please you may send in a specail real warrior or a made-up warrior and a song. If I do not know the song, I'll just PM you for a few lirects. It does not have to be dancing song. ANYWAY... what will happen to Bluestar? Will there be more advetisments? WILL I FIND MY KEYS? Tune in next time!"

**~Hopefully you liked it~**

**Hosts: Flash, Sloefur, Demonheart, Snakeclaw**

**Flash: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!  
>Snakeclaw: You take your pills?<br>Flash: Whatever. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**~You heard her. REVIEW!~**


	2. Ghost Hunters

**~Yup. Reason I was not on eariler... you guessed it! DETITION! I can't even spell it write.**  
><strong>Anyhow, I was running to class and my mean arch-enemy-teacher-thing gave me a detention because I forgot to come to Study Hall. *growls* Gonna... kill... someone!~<strong>

Flash and Sloefur were standing up on the stage again. The toms, a.k.a. "helpers", were backstage, making coffee. "So. Zero songs, etc. So... what'cha wanna do today?" Sloefur squeaked.

Suddenly there was a bushy-tailed blur.

"SANDTAIL!" they shrieked as the sandy-brown she-cat walked in. She nodded.

"How'd you know we were here?" asked Flash.

"Easy. White House infos are easy to hack," Sandtail replied happily. Suddenly Flash turned and saw a familar black tom with silver stripes...

"Viperstrike? Is everyone coming here?" Sloefur snarled.  
>"Can't say hey to your nephew?" he growled at her.<p>

"Nephew?" asked Sandtail. "Your the same age."

"I adopted him for my nephew," Sloefur replied.

** MEANWHILE...**

* * *

><p>Bluestar was hiding in a box. She was licking something. The camera-cat walked over and shoved the camera in, and they found her licking pineapple.<p>

"Pointy on pineapple hurt!" she exclaimed and stuck out her tongue, which was swollen.

Bluestar then noticed something. She turned and saw the new aquarium that Sloefur had... "bought"... and ran forward. "SQUISHY!" she squeaked and dived in.

She swam towards a small shark. She patted him and somehow said underwater, "Good Squishy." The shark bit her, drawing blood and sending a LOT of sharks towards her.

"I call you Spotty, you Freddy, you Feathery, you Hardy, you..." She yelped as the biggest shark bit her. "...YOU BITEY!" Squishy and his family bared their teeth and attacked.

** FADE MEANWHILE...**

* * *

><p>Flash and Sloefur were looking up.<p>

"Why's Sandtail on the roof?" asked Tallstar.

"Our two helpers aren't helping... gotcha!" Sandtail said and grabbed the lightbulb.

Camera zooms in to Demonheart, Snakeclaw, and Viperstrike who were knocked out with a familar hedgehog standing beside them. Finally Flash announced, "Today's song is going to be Imma Be by the Blacked Eye Peas-" Suddenly Sloefur and Sandtail ran up in ghost-hunting outfits.

"WHO YA GONNA CALL!" they yelled.

"GHOST BUSTERS!" screamed the cats.

Flash squeaked as Oakheart and other RiverClan cats ran out with white sheets over them.

Oakheart and Crookedstar pounced at Flash, who screamed and ran around with them chasing.

"HELP! RABID GHOSTS!" she screamed as Oakheart hit her playfully over the shoulder.

Sandtail and Sloefur said, "GHOST BUSTAS!" and ran up to him with a mini-vacume and started to suck his sheet in. He then started dancing stupidly while Sloefur and Sandtail chased more ghosts.

Bluestar suddenly poked her head out of the curtain, her fur soaking wet and covered with blood, and she said, "Ghosts hunt cats. Bluestar run now!" She raced away.

** ADVERTISEMENT**

* * *

><p>Yo sittin on the couch, watching TV and your like, "Maybe I'll go to school next year..." NO! Do it right now-!<p>

Flash rocked back and forth while the ghosts sat back down and Sandtail walked up to Sloefur.

"D'ya mind if I go on a date with Viperstrike?" asked Sandtail.

Sloefur was on her cell phone and she growled, "For the last time, Greendawn! I DIDN'T STEAL YOUR TEDDY BEAR!"

"I'll take that as I yes!" Sandtail squeaked and the two cats walked off.

**Hosts: Flash, Sloefur, Demonheart, Snakeclaw, Sandtail, Viperstrike**

**Flash: WAS IT GOOD, BAD-  
>Sloefur: Where'd my nephew go?<br>Flash: OR WAS IT AWESOME? Comments are welcome, critism, and songs!  
>Demonheart: Reapting: songs<br>Sloefur: Really, where's my nephew?**


	3. Paradise City

**~I do not own any song in the following text, the Muppets, or Cobrashade and Adderhiss. My friend owns them.~**

"Its the Warriors Got Talent Show!" squeaked Sloefur and she flailed her arms around.

"Flash! Why'd you let her watch the Muppet Show?" snarled Demonheart, covering his ears with his paws. "Shuddup, ya muppet!" his sister hissed. They then began to fight.

Viperstrike and Sandtail walked into the stage, holding paws. Suddenly he said, "HOLY CRAP! IS THAT YOU?" He then raced forward and ran in front of two cats.

The she-cat, a dark brown tabby she-cat with a black paw, said, "Bro! Your back, man!" Viperstrike and her fist-bumped.

The tom, a white tom with black stripes, said, "Took you long enough!" Viperstrike smiled at him.

"Who are these cats?" asked Sloefur angrily at her nephew.

"The she-cat is Cobrashade. The tom is Adderhiss. We are half-bro and half-sis," Viperstrike meowed.

"Half?" asked Sandtail.

"Ivypaw has a life, too, you know," said Viperstrike, randomly grabbing an electric gutair and beginning to tune it.

Adderhiss jumped at some drums, and Cobrashade handed Viperstrike a microphone, grabbing one for herself. "We will be singing Paradise City!" Viperstrike announced.

"But the remix by Cypress Hell, Slash, and Fergie!" added Cobrashade.

They started playing really loud. "Take me down to the Paradise City, where the grass is green and the girls are pretty! TAKE, ME, HOME, yeah!" sang Cobrashade loudly.

Viperstrike then started to rap loudly.

* * *

><p><strong> MEANWHILE...<strong>

(so sorry, but no Bluestar! Jayfeather has found catnip!) Jayfeather squeaked and landed on Leafpool. "MOMMY!" he squealed.

"GET OFF!" Leafpool screamed and raced off.

Jayfeather ran after her, somehow, without his eyesight.

Jayfeather then slammed into a tree and fell.

"Jayfeather? Brother?" asked a voice behind him. He remembered it was Lionblaze.

"BRUBBERS!" he yelled and slammed into Lionblaze. Lionblaze screamed and launched himself into a tree. Jayfeather climbed after him, laughing like a maniac.

"I KNOW YOU HATE TO CLIMB TREES!" Jayfeather screamed and bit his brother's tail.

Lionblaze shrieked and leapt out of the tree, speeding away.

Jayfeather screamed after him, "I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!"

Jayfeather sat on his butt and thought for a long time. Then suddenly he saw Rock.

"Rock!" Jayfeather said. "I thought I'd never see you again! Its terrible to see your ugliness!"

Rock said nothing but blinked.

"Rock?" Jayfeather asked. "You should get a better warrior name! I shall call you Rockugly!"

Rock said nothing.

"YOUR SHUNNING ME!" Jayfeather screamed and Rock smirked.

Rock then said, "Shun." Jayfeather gasped.

"DON'T!" Jayfeather screamed.

Rock whispered, "S-h-u-n." And then Jayfeather screamed and pelted off into the bushes.

* * *

><p><strong> FADE MEANWHILE...<strong>

When they were finished, they took a bow. The judges, Lionstar, Blackstar, and Mudclaw, stared at them in amazement.

"TEN OUTTA TEN!"  
>"TEN OUTTA TEN, YO!"<br>"FIFTEEN OUT OF TEN, YA!"

They applauded as they took a bow. Then Sloefur suddenly shreieked, "HOLY CRAP!" and Jayfeather burst from the cieling, and a piece of glass smashed into the camera and went black.

**Hosts: Flash, Sloefur, Demonheart, Viperstrike, Sandtail.**

**Performers: Viperstrike, Cobrashade, and Adderhiss**

**Song: Paradise City**

**Specail Guests: Lionstar of AwesomeClan, Blackstar of ShadowClan, and Mudclaw of WindClan**

**Flash: Hey, Lionstar! Been forever, bro!  
>Lionstar: Yeah, I've been really busy with the Clan and stuff.<br>Demonheart: By "busy", you mean sitting on the TreePile and ordering apprentices to get you rabbits?  
>Lionstar: ... maybe...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!<strong>


	4. Beautiful Dangerous

**~Shout out to Sandtail's THE TALK SHOW story. IT IS AWESOME AND FUNNY AND AWESOME-**

**Flash: Shut up! She keeps going on and on. Anyway, the show begins now!~**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warriors, Jeeps, Chevys, or Quailfoot**

* * *

><p>Adderhiss and Cobrashade, who now had trashed the studio, had left. As the security guard Quailfoot walked in, he noticed something laying in the shadows. He walked up and saw that it was Sloefur.<p>

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

She opened her eyes groggily and said, "Couldn't find my keys."

"Why didn't you just ride with Flash?" asked Quailfoot.

"Uh..."

* * *

><p><strong>*FLASHBACK* (i love doing these!)<strong>

"TURN LEFT!" screamed Sloefur.  
>"STOP NAGGING ME- OMSC! LOOK OUT, OLD LADY!" screamed Flash and she swerved.<p>

"CAR!"  
>"OLD MAN!"<br>"DOG!"  
>"GUINEA PIG!"<p>

They swerved again and Sloefur flew out the window. She was dangling there, and she shrieked, "WHEEEEE!" "Sloefur LOOK OUT!" Flash yowled and then they slammed into a brick building.

***END FLASHBACK***

* * *

><p>Soon they started the show. Viperstrike walked in like normal; holding paws with Sandtail and he flirted with her.<p>

"Today our performers are... who the heck are Tawny and the Shiny Objects?" Flash said.

Suddenly Tawnypelt, Rowanclaw, Tigerheart, and Dawnfur walked up. Rowanclaw announced, "We shall sing Beautiful Dangerous." They all gathered around and Dawnfur began to sing:

"Oooohhhh... la, la, la, la, la... oooohhhooo! Lalala, la,ala, llaa. I don't who you are now. Used to be drank in my brain. Why don't you take me to your place? Cause something tells me something isn't right..."

**MEANWHILE...**

(guess who found catnip today? That's right... Ivypool!) Ivypool squeaked and lunged into a jeep.

"WHO WANTS A RIDE!" she squeaked. Toadstep, Mousewhisker, Blossomfall, Bumblestripe, and Icecloud raced forward.

Bumblestripe slid next to Ivypool and they drove. They suddenly hit something and Blossomfall squeaked, "WHAT WAS THAT?"

Toadstep turned and looked. "Oh, don't worry! It was just Berrynose!" he said.

"Phew! I thought it was someone important!" Ivypool sighed happily.

They drove towards RiverClan. As they passed ShadowClan camp, Ivypool winked at Blackstar and said, "Hiya, Blacky!"

They then drove towards RiverClan again. They busted through the wall of reeds and Reedwhisker screamed, "MONSTER!"

"Nuh, uh! Its a JEEP!" Mousewhisker pointed out.

"Phew! I thought it was a Chevy! Now, THOSE are scary," said Mothwing, calming down.

Ivypool squealed, "THIS IS STUPID! LET'S DRIVE, YO!" She then dropped a brick on the gas peddle. They flew towards WindClan.

They did an amazing twist in midair and Blossomfall held up peace signs. They then landed and there was a moan of pain.

"Who is it?" asked Ivypool.

Icecloud then looked and gasped. "HOLY CRAP ITS ONESTAR!"

"Phew! I thought it was someone important!" said Bumblestripe happily.

Ivypool yelled, "ONESTAR IS BLOODY IMPORTANT! What should we do?"

"We could go and live on the Island," Blossomfall suggested.

"That was way better than my idea," Ivypool said, "I wanted to drive off a cliff and die but, hey, that's WAY better."

"I VOTE IVYPOOL'S IDEA!"

"SHUT UP, TOADSTEP!" They then pushed him out, did some donuts in the sand, and drove off.

** FADE MEANWHILE...**

"So, anyway, I'll trade you one shiny rock for all of your herbs," Firestar was telling Onestar.

Onestar, in a cast from his encounter with Ivypool, rasped, "Let's see this rock."

Firestar pulled out a shiny red rock. "DEAL!" Onestar squeaked. They then shook paws.

"Five outta five!" announced the specail guest, Will.. of the Black Eyed Peas.  
>"Five outta five," said Jayfeather, sane again.<br>"Five outta five, yo," said Lionblaze, but only because Sandtail had drawn a gun to his head.

And Lionblaze lived happily ever after.

Sloefur turned and said, "Ok, Viperstrike. You can have my Chevy for TONIGHT, but if there is a single scratch on it..." She drew a claw over her neck and made a death glare.

Viperstrike then said, "Yeah, yeah. I'll die, blah, blah, blah. LET'S GO, SANDTAIL!" And with that, they both raced into the Chevy.

"SCARY CHEVY!" screamed Mothwing and she raced off.

**Hosts: Flash, Sloefur, Sandtail, Viperstrike, and Quailfoot**

**Performers: Tawny and the Shiny Objects**

**Song: Beautiful Dangerous**

**Flash: *listening to her iPod* Dance, dance, dance, dancin' in the d-d-d-ark!  
>Sloefur: STOP SINGING!<br>Flash: See those pocket aces...  
>Quailfoot: No use! SHE'S SINGING!<br>Sloefur: I so need to get a taxi. Quailfoot?  
>Quailfoot: Yo?<br>Sloefur: Can I have five bucks?**

* * *

><p><strong>~Review... OR I SEND A HYPER-ACTIVE FLASH TO ATTACK!~<strong>

**Flash: I never agreed to that. BUT I WILL FOR FUN!**


	5. Scarface's Evil Time

**~I think I'll give random cats catnip and see what happens~**

**PROCEADING: SCARFACE!**

Two buildings down from the Warriors Got TALENT! stuido a ginger tom with black stripes on his face was plotting evilly.

"Mhawhahaw! This'll teach Sloefur from dumping me for Snakeclaw!" he purred to himself, drawing his plan on his paw.

A shoe hit his head and he squeaked.

"STOP THINKING OUT LOUD!" yowled a black she-cat with green eyes.

The she-cat snarled and sat beside him. "Nightfang, we shall finally destory Sloefur and Flash! AND THEN WE WILL RULE THEIR T.V. STATION!" the tom cackled evilly.

"You've really got stalking problems, Scarface," Nightfang meowed.

"You've got HOLLYLEAF stalking problems!" Scarface hissed at her.

Nightfang gaped. "Oh, yeah, I went there!" Scarface snarled. She lunged at him and slammed him into a brick building.

"DON'T YOU EVER, EVER SAY THAT ABOUT HOLLYLEAF!" she roared.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE... (who is it today?)<strong>

Tigerheart squeaked and ran through the Dark Forest. "DADDY!" he squeaked and slammed into Tigerstar.

"Wha-" Tigerstar gasped and fell.

Tigerheart jumped and landed on Tigerstar's stomach, knocking the wind outta him.

"I'M NOT YOUR FATHER!" Tigerstar roared.

Tigerheart was about to bounce on him again but there was a purple poof and Tigerstar was gone.

** FADE MEANWHILE...**

* * *

><p>Scarface smiled as Tigerstar fell and landed beside him. "BRING IN BREEZEPELT AND THSITLECLAW!" announced Scarface and his apprentice Honeypaw, a light brown tom, walked over and brought Breezepelt and Thistleclaw in.<p>

Their eyes were full of love as they noticed Tigerstar. Smokepaw, a gray tom, walked over and made Tigerstar turn magacilly into a she-cat.

"What are you..." Tigerstar began and Scarface said, "We are building an army." Then he made a pit and shoved Tigerstar down it. Then Breezepelt and Thistleclaw.

"You are sick," snarled Nightfang, making a Hollyleaf sculpter out of shrimp.

"Shuddup," snarled Scarface, and he smiled. Five kits slithered out and Smokepaw grabbed them, and Honeypaw poofed Tigerstar, Breezepelt, and Thistleclaw away. "Soon we will have an army! Nightfang!"

Nightfang looked up from where she was tieing a piece of Hollyleaf fur on her necklace. "What?"

"Get the gernades!" Scarface said. She did so.

Honeypaw lifted up each kit and named them.

"Thornkit." A gray tabby tom.  
>"Grizzlykit." A big black tom.<br>"Owlkit." A light brown tabby she-cat.  
>"Dustykit." A pale brown she-cat.<br>"And Fishkit." A dark brown tabby tom.

"Supply them with gernades. Soon we will take over the Warriors Got TALENT show! MAHWAHAWH!" Scarface cackled evilly that ended in a cough.

Honeypaw said, "Boss, I have brought the machine guns." He then handed Scarface the guns.

Scarface put a black smear under each eye. "Its go time," he growled.

**~NEXT CHAPTER... THE BATTLE!~**


	6. Make Them Good Girls Go Bad

**~ Gots a new reviewer! YEAH!**  
><strong>Sloefur: Its just one more.<strong>  
><strong>SHUT UP! *smacks her* EVERY FAN DESERVES RESPECT!<strong>  
><strong>Flash: *bursts into song* Take him away, a secret place, a sweet escape! Oh...~<strong>

"I make them good girls go BAD! I make them good girls go... Good girls go..." Viperstrike sang and then Adderhiss popped up and squeaked, "BAD!"

"I was hangin' in the corner with my five best friends. I knew that you were trouble but I couldn't resist! One little night couldn't be so WRONG-" Sandtail sang but suddenly the wall burst open.

When the dust cleared, Sloefur gasped. "SCARFACE!" she gasped.

Flash bared her fangs and said, "GET BACK!"

Nightfang growled, "GET BACK- ooohhh! Is that Hollyleaf?"

She raced forward and into the shadows. "WARRIORS, ATTACK!" yowled Scarface and he lunged forward.

"T.V. WARRIORS, ATTACK!" roared Flash and her ranks rushed forward.

* * *

><p><strong><span>MEANWHILE... (to be annoying)<span>**

Ashfur squeaked and bounced up and down. He ran forward and tackled Squirrelflight.

"I LOVE YOU, SQUIRRELY!" he squealed happily.

She clawed his nose, splattering blood, and he squeaked and raced off happily.

He then saw Lionblaze and tackled him. "APPRENTICE!" he squealed. Lionblaze pushed him off and sped away.

"I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!" Ashfur yowled after him.

Lionblaze stopped and yelled, "NUH-UH!"

Ashfur's eyes narrowed. "There's only one way to settle this." "Oh yeah."

They both squeaked and yelled, "LET'S PLAY NINTENDOGS!"

**FADE MEANWHILE...**

* * *

><p>The Scarface Followers had cornered the Crew. (WARNING: following Rated T for violence!) Then, suddenly, Hollyleaf and Nightfang raced forward with nunchucks.<p>

Hollyleaf attacked Honeypaw and Smokepaw, slamming them into the kits and freeing the Crew. Nightfang faced Scarface.

Scarface hissed, "TRATIOR! We could have everything we ever wanted: fame, glory, a T.V. stuido."

Nightfang was panting heavily but her tone was sharp: "I don't want to live like that. Hollyleaf said that she'd give me an autograph if I did the right thing."

She took out a sword randomly and stabbed it into Scarface's chest. "NOOOO!" Scarface gasped. Then, suddenly, Smokepaw wiggled out of Hollyleaf's grip and stabbed Nightfang and killed her.

"NO!" yowled the Crew.

Suddenly a penguin flew down, quacking. "Uh, huh, uh, huh," said Sloefur, "The penguin says that they want a Dance Party in honor of the brave she-cat Nightfang." "Ok," they said and began to dance.

**Hosts: Sloefur, Sandtail, Flash, Demonheart, Viperstrike, and Adderhiss**

**~Next time songs~**

**Viperstrike: *singing* I make them good girls go BAD! I make them good girls go... good girls go-  
>Adderhiss: BADD!<br>Sloefur: SHUT UP AND STOP SINGING!  
>Sandtail: *singing louder* I was hangin in the corner with my five best friends, I knew that you were trouble but I couldn't resist, One Little Night couldn't be so WRONG-<br>Flash: I GIVE UP!**


	7. Paparazzi and Fred

**~Scarface is dead!**  
><strong>Sloefur: Gurl, that is like, so, like, last week!<strong>  
><strong>OMSC SHE'S GONE GIRLY! GET THE SPRAY GUN! THE MEDICS! ANYTHING!~<strong>

* * *

><p>Sloefur, soaking wet and on the floor shivering, spluttered, "S-stupid authoress."<p>

"Well, girl, you went all girlie. You know that makes her all angry and smuff," Demonheart meowed while he ate a cupcake.

"I thought you hated sparkly stuff and pink stuff," Sloefur pointed out.

Demonheart said, "Its blood-filled!" He grinned and Sloefur saw bloodstained teeth. "FUN!" she squeaked and took out a cupcake and began to eat it.

"Today's guest is... who is Sparkly?" Flash said. Then she looked at the camera and said, "Really, who's making up these stupid names?"

They all gasped as Cinderheart walked down the stage. She had oversized black sunglasses, a toy squid on her head, bright green shoes and pure blood-red dress on. Everyone was speachless until finally, FINALLY, Sloefur screamed:

"LADY GAGA!"

Cinderheart said, "Hey ya! I'm Sparkly. Anyway, I'm here to sing Paparazzi by Lady Gaga!"

And with that, she jumped onstage and began to sing:

_"We are the crowd. We're c-comin out. Got my flah on, its true. Need that picture of you! Its so magacail, we'd be so fantastico._

_"Leather and jeans. Garage Glamorous. Not sure what it means. But this photo of us, it don't have a price. Ready for those flashing lights. Casue you that baby I..._

_"I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me! Papa, PAPARAZZI! Baby there's no other superstar outthere like me, papa, PAPARAZZI!"_

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE... (hmmm... *thinking hard* Oh! I know!)<strong>

Tigerstar stood up on a rock and called together the Dark Forest. "Today we shall discuss how to-"

Suddenly Thistleclaw raced forward and squeaked, "Hi, its Fred!"

"OH NO! FRED!" screamed Darkstripe and he raced out.

Thistleclaw said, "HI! I'M AN INTERNET SANSATION!"

"NO YOUR NOT AND SIT DOWN!" Tigerstar roared.

Thistleclaw gasped and said, "OMG ITS KEVIN!" He then screamed like a little girl.

Mapleshade stood up and growled, "Thistleclaw, sit DOWN!"

Thistleclaw stoppped and said in the annoying, squeaking tone: "I'M AFRAID OF JUDY!" He then burst into tears and raced off. Tigerstar chased after him.

"OH NO! KEVIN'S AFTER ME!" Thistleclaw screeched.

**FADE MEANWHILE... (it really gets annoying)**

* * *

><p>When Cinderheart finished, the guest stars, Cinderpelt, Tigerheart, and Mistystar looked at her.<p>

"NINE OUTTA TEN!"  
>"NINE OUTTA TEN!"<br>"EIGHT OUTTA TEN!"

Cinderheart grew 50 feet and roared, "I KILL YOU!" She then stomped on the guest stars and walked off. Hm. Go figure.

"Random." said Demonheart, walking up from saving the world and eating a blue shirt.

"Sure, THAT'S random," grumbled Flash, who was wearing a Greenday Packers shirt and eating a hot dog from Chicago.

"What's with all this random stuff?" Sloefur asked. When she noticed how she was about to get a random adventure, she turned and said, "Nuh-uh, girl. You ain't doing THAT!"

Flash6004 huffed and muttered, "Being pushed around by my own creatations!"

Flash then stood on a table and said, "Anyway, let's get new cast-members!"

While they talked about the color black, I printed this up:

Name:

Fur/Eye Color:

Personailty:

Gender:

History (if needed):

* * *

><p><strong>~Finished! SEND IN YOUR KITTY!~<strong>

**Thistleclaw: HI! ITS ME, THISTY CLAW!  
>Sloefur: OMSC how'd you get here?<br>Thistleclaw: HI BERTHA!  
>Flash: Does he think he's Fred...?<br>Demonheart: *takes out bazooka* I've gots this fool.**

_**BAM!**_

**Flash: GREAT! Now there's a hole in the wall!  
>Demonheart: Hmm. I know! PICK ME!<br>Sloefur: *sighing* Demonheart.  
>Demonheart: Let's blame it on Thunderdash!<br>Flash: Good idea!**

**HOSTS: Flash, Sloefur, Demonheart, Viperstrike, Sandtail**

**PERFORMERS: Sparkly (a.k.a. Lady-Gaga-Wannabe-Cinderheart)**

**SONG: Paparazzi by Lady Gaga**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	8. The New Cats and Elvis!

**~Almost... ha! TAKE THIS! Yippee! I defeated the boss on Wii Sports Resort, Swords. Took me long enough! But, you don't care so TA-DA! Your chapter!~**

Flash stopped from her work- which, at the time, was painting a picture of a potatoe- and prickled an ear. She knew those sounds. PARTY!

She raced backstage and saw everyone dancing and throwing a huge party.

"What the heck, Sloefur?" Flash said.

Sloefur turned and said, "Throwing a party, Flash! To the new cats!"

"Huh?" Flash said. Sloefur turned and handed her a paper:

* * *

><p>Name: GentleheartWildheart

Gender:She-cat/Tom

Fur/Eye color:light reddish-brownish tabby with Deep blue eyes/Jet Black tom With blazing Amber eyes.P.S-When sharing body at same time fur is white & one of the eyes are amber and the other is blue.

Personality:Gentleheart is sweet and kind to everyone,she loves kits,and she has a split personality, her other side is a tom called Wildheart,he is crazy and would do anything to see blood.

History:Due to a posionous mushroom Wildheart is now sharing a body with Gentleheart.

* * *

><p>Suddenly a light reddish-brown tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes walked up. "Hello. I am Gentleheart!" she meowed poliety.<p>

Then she shuddered and black fur replaced the tabby, and blazing amber eyes replaced blue. "Yo, man! I'm Wildheart!"

Then his fur was replaced by white. One of his amber eyes stayed, but his other turned blue. Their voices said, "Hello!"

Flash poked them with a claw and said, "Cool!"

The cat was then Gentleheart. Suddenly a speckled black-and-ginger tabby tom raced up.

"HI! I'M OWLPAW! I'M A HYPER-ACTIVE NINJA THAT LOVES CANDY AND SUMRI SWORDS! I LOVE TO-" Demonheart walked over to the tom and taped his mouth.

Wildheart growled, "We can slaughter him for being too loud." He licked his lips.

Demonheart meowed, "True. But, nah."

Wildheart hissed, "Your no fun!" Then he changed back to Gentleheart.

Gentleheart murmured, "Maybe we should toss Owlpaw into the Spike Pits O' Doom. There is two more cats."

Sloefur grabbed Owlpaw and tossed him into said pits.

Suddenly there was a black flash. Then a pure black she-cat with sparkling orange eyes was staring at them. "Shadowpaw, at your service."

"Where'd you come from!" exclaimed Gentleheart.

Shadowpaw blinked and said, "You don't know?" She glanced over at Sandtail and said, "Well... when a female kitty and a male kitty love each other very much-"

Sloefur and Flash giggled.

Wildheart exploaded out and he roared, "WE KNOW THAT!"

Shadowpaw calmy blinked at him and meowed, "Your wierd looking."

Wildheart pinned her against a wall with his claws agianst her throat. "Really? Would I look cool with my claws in your heart!" he threatened.

Demonheart grabbed Wildheart's scruff and meowed, "Knock it off. Shadowpaw's just an... 'fun'... apprentice!"

Shadowpaw huffed and sat down. The next cat was a silver-and-hazel tom with black eyes.

His claws were out, and two of his fangs stuck out of his lips. A BloodClan collar was on his neck. "I'm Evilpaw."

"Cool!" said Wildheart, but then changed into the White Cat.

Suddenly there was a black blur, a knife went flying at the camera, there was a huffed scream, and the camera went black.

Wonder what happened.

* * *

><p><strong>HOSTS: FLash, Sloefur, Viperstrike, Sandtail, Demonheart<strong>

**CO-HOSTS: Wildheart, Gentleheart, Shadowpaw, Evilpaw**

**PERFORMERS: None**

**SONGS: None**

**~Sorry for no catnip time. Give me ideas! Peace out!~**

* * *

><p><strong>Viperstrike: *walking in dressed like Elvis* Heeyyy, there, Flash!<br>Flash: Hi.  
>Wildheart: KITTY DIE NOW!<br>Gentleheart: I like kits.  
>Wildheart: KITTY DIE NOW!<br>Viperstrike: *striking a pose* Haaavve merca!**


	9. Bluestar's Off Her Pills with Firefart!

**~Its been a week. Crazy teachers, and then some cows got loose in our yard. My dog went crazy. It was kinda scary/funny moments in your life and I was screaming, "STOP CHASING!" Didn't work.~**

**BLUESTAR'S OFF HER PILLS!**

* * *

><p>Flash was grinning madly.<p>

"Oh, no," muttered Demonheart.

Flash squeaked, "Today we will be playing... TRUTH OR DARE! But the truths/dares MUST be related to the warriors so we can stick with the plot!"

"How do you know the plot?" asked Sloefur.

"I have Internet on my phone," she answered her friend.

They then formed a circle. Flash was first.

"Demonheart, truth or dare?" she asked. Demonheart thought for a moment.

"TRUTH!" he announced.

"Do you loooove Bluestar?" Flash asked.

Demonheart muttered something. Flash said innocently, "What was that?" "Yes!" Demonheart growled.

Gasp!

"... Ok. Gentleheart, truth or dare!" Demonheart announced.

Gentleheart said, "Dare."

"I dare you to... run into ThunderClan camp. When Firestar calls a Clan meeting, scream, 'OH NO! ITS THE VOICES AGAIN!'" Demonheart said.

Sloefur pointed out, "And, if you do not do so, we will tazer you."

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE... (to be annoying! Yeah!)<strong>

Bluestar ran around in StarClan. "HEIEIEHRWIEARH!" she screamed.

"What?" asked Yellowfang.

"HEUISEHIWHRH!" Bluestar screeched with a wave of her tail. She then plunged off a cloud and landed on Firestar.

"FIREFART!" she squeaked and smacked him. Firestar gasped, "Wh-at?"

"You are now FIREFART! I am leader of BLUECLAN!" Bluestar yelled.

She then called Sandstorm over to her. "Sandstorm, you will be my most trusted deputy!" Bluestar squeaked.

Sandstorm blinked, remembered that Bluestar was off her pills, and said, "Ok."

Brambleclaw walked up and stood beside Firefart. "Look here, Bluestar. You just cant-" he began but Bluestar screamed.

"TIGERSTAR HAS RETURNED! BLUECLAN, ATTACK!" she screamed and lunged at Brambleclaw.

For the fun of it, Foxleap and Icecloud walked over and began to punch Brambleclaw.

"You are now an OUTCAST! And take Firefart with you! Oh, and Leafcheater!" Bluestar ordered.

She then kicked Brambleclaw and Firefart off the Highledge. They landed beside Leafpool.

"Sandstorm, most trusted deputy-o-mine, make LEAFCHEATER LEAVE!" Bluestar screamed and went over to Dustpelt and began to tell him to go and buy her an X-Box 360.

Sandstorm looked over at Leafcheater and Firefart. "Bye-bye now!" she said.

"B-b-b-but, Sandstorm! I'm your loyal mate!" Firefart protested.

"And I'm your _sane_ daughter!" Leafcheater added.

Randomly Squirrelflight yelled, "SAYS THE CHEATER!"

"Firefart, I heard you yester-night kicking in your sleep and saying, 'Spottedleaf!' And Leafcheater, I saw you giving the Eye at Foxleap yesterday. You ARE a cheater!" Sandstorm pointed out and then she threw a pillow-pet at them.

"Here." She said.

"How are we supposed to live off THIS?" Brambleclaw growled.

"Well... you could just chew it, and then you can sleep on it, and then-" Sandstorm said.

Then BlueClan forced the outcasts away, just because Bluestar was off her pills. I love that story.

** FADE MEANWHILE GIRRRL**

* * *

><p>Gentleheart growled and walked towards Firefart's refuge camp. "Clan, come together-" Firefart began but Gentleheart screamed, "ITS THE VOICES! OH NO! THEY'VE RETURNED!"<p>

She then burst back into the studio and sat upon herself. "Flash, truth or dareee?" she asked.

Flash, without thinking (well... she does this alot!), said, "DARE!"

**warning: if you like Littlecloud I suggest you not read the following until the next bolded message**

"I dare you to walk up to Littlecloud and beat the crap outta him, then melt him into gold!" said Wildheart, appearing.

Flash walked into the ShadowClan camp. She took out a baseball bat and began to hit Littlecloud with it. "HAHAA!" she laughed. Then she panted five minuets later. He was bigger than he looks, and the only place with a Gold-Melter was RiverClan.

She pulled him up a hill and then sat down, panting. Suddenly a turtle walked over to her. "Ribbit," it said.

Flash kicked it into the lake and then walked into the RiverClan camp. She shoved aside Reedwhisker and Willowshine, then began to melt Littlecloud into gold.

**It is safe now**

She then walked back to the stuido and presented Wildheart with the gold. Then he chucked it at the camera and the camera went black. FUN!

**HOSTS: FLash, Sloefur, Viperstrike, Sandtail, Demonheart**

**CO-HOSTS: Wildheart, Gentleheart, Shadowpaw, Evilpaw**

**PERFORMERS: None**

**SONGS: None**

**TRUTH/DARES THAT HAD BEEN DONE: 3**

**DANCING: None**

**ANYTHING ELSE: none**

* * *

><p><strong>Flash: YOU LISTEN TO ME, SHADOWPAW!<br>Shadowpaw: You ain't my ma!  
>Flash: IF I CATCH YOU TRYING TO EAT MY FLUFFY BUNNY SLIPPERS AGAIN-<br>Shadowpaw: What? Dude, I wasn't eating your frickin' slippers! That was Evilpaw!  
>Evilpaw: *coughs up bunny slippers* I just wanted to be mentioned!<br>Flash: *tackles him*  
>Evilpaw: HELP! RAPE!<br>Flash: *shoves him* As if!  
>(she walks off)<br>(Evilpaw and Shadowpaw high-paw and laugh)**


	10. Hairstyles

**~A/N: Soooo sorry for not updating for... a couple of days? A week or so? I don't know. Between my other story, (a.k.a. Warrior Games!), its hard to update. Oh, yeah. The cat Blazefire is me, ya!~**

* * *

><p>Flash grinned like a madman (er- madcat) and said, "Today we will have a hairstyling contest!"<p>

Suddenly there was a poof of orange smoke. A flame-colored she-cat with a white underbelly and GOLD eyes walked out. "S'up, kitties!" said Blazefire. "Get outta here, Blaze!" said Flash.

Blazefire shot her with lightning and said, "Don't tell me what to do. I made you what you are."

"A physcopath that loves mass destruction and randomly makes new cats just suddenly appear and somehow share blood?" asked Sloefur.

"Yup," Blazefire said, "I've gotta go. The Simpsons is on!"

She then raced out of the stuido.

"Anyway! Myself, Gentleheart/Wildheart, and Sandtail are going to be the awesome judges. The hairstylistes will be Sloefur, Demonheart, and Viperstrike." said Flash happily and then sitting in a beanbag. "You have 5 hours to complete."

Sloefur raced backstage and saw the cats that she would hairstyle. There was Snowfur (I feel sorry for her death), Heathertail, and Feathertail. Sloefur chose Feathertail.

"Why do I feel scared with you with sharp objects behind my neck?" asked Feathertail.

"I'M MAKING THIS FANFIC LONGER! I'M MAKING THIS FANFIC LONGER! LONGER! LONGER!" screamed Bluestar, running past them dressed up like Batman.

Random.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE...<strong>

Brambleclaw was skipping around with catnip in his paws. He was singing really loud and out of key: "I COULD REALLY USE A WISH RIGHT NOW, WISH RIGHT NOW, WISH RIGHT NOW! WE COULD PRETEND THAT AIRPLANES IN THE NIGHT SKY LIKE SHOOTING STARS!"

**FADE MEANWHILE... (sorry, I had that song in my head)**

* * *

><p>Sloefur and Feathertail walked out first. She looked like Doctor Phil with his bald head. "Its... so... BRIGHT!" gasped Gentleheart.<p>

They held up their signs: 4, 7, 8.

Next was Demonheart and Snowfur. Snowfur's fur was braided neatly down her back, in the front was polished and sparkly. "SPARKLES!" exclaimed Flash happily.

They held up their signs: 10, 5, 8

The next cat was Viperstrike and Heathertail. Heathertail had pickles braided into her fur; peanut butter slathered on her belly and jelly beans around her eyes. "Lady Gaga?" asked Sandtail.

They held up their signs: 1, 3, 1

"Meet us in the waiting room," meowed Flash.

**THE WAITING ROOM!**

"The Clans next... top... ugly... she-cat... is..." Flash paused for dramtic affect. "HEATHERTAIL!"

Heathertail was crying, "Lionblaze and Breezepelt will NEVER love me!"

"Maybe with your cash prize they will," Sloefur meowed and handed her some money.

"Gee, two dollars? You shouldn't have," grumbled Heathertail.

* * *

><p><strong>Hosts: Flash, Viperstrike, Sloefur, Sandtail, Gentleheart, Wildheart<strong>

**Co-Hosts: Shadowpaw and Evilpaw**


	11. Evilsoul and Shadowfang

**~This is a short chapter where Shadowpaw and Evilpaw get their warrior names. I have to go to school so this HAS TO BE QUICK!~**

* * *

><p>"Shadowpaw, come forward," Flash said, bored. Shadowpaw, making coffee, said, "Why?"<p>

"JUST COME HERE!" Flash screamed.

"Somebody has issuses," Shadowpaw teased and walked up to her, handing her coffee.

Flash took a sip and turned, saw Demonheart, and tossed the coffee in his face.

"IT BURNS!" He screamed and started running around.

"Anyway, Shadowpaw will now be known as Shadowfang. Serve ya show well, and go and get some donuts." Flash said.

Shadowfang raced off to get said donuts.

"Evilpaw will now be known as Evilsoul. Serve ya show well, and go buy me some pineapples," Flash said.

"Why- pineapples?" Evilsoul asked.

"Dude, don't question her or else she'll change your name to Evilbreath," Sloefur mewed.

Evilsoul's tail drooped and he walked off in search of pineapples.

* * *

><p><strong>~Well, I've gotta go to school and I need to update this FAST!~<strong>


	12. TheWheelofCOUNTRIES!

**~Aloha, amigos. Me llamo Flashheart, y Yo dar usted an un actualización! Look it up! ITS SPANISH!~**

**Flash: We don't know Spanish!  
>Blazefire: I DO!<strong>  
><strong>Flash: You don't know French.<strong>  
><strong>Blazefire: Touché<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hello, peoples! Today, we'll be playing-" Flash meowed.<p>

Everyone screamed, "THE WHEEL OF COUNTRIES!"

Flash pointed to a wheel. "We will be spinning the wheel so we can find a new country so we can set up a studio there and you'll watch us survive!"

Demonheart and Gentleheart cheered.

Flash spun the wheel and then took out a card, put it close to her face, and read.

**THROUGH THE PHONELINE…**

Blazefire picked up the phone. "Hullo!" she said.

Flash's voice screamed into the phone: "HOW COME YOU MADE US GO TO ANTARCTICA!"

Blazefire answered calmly, "I thought you wanted something interesting."

"Yeah, like New Zealand or Canada or Russia, NOT A FROZEN WASTELAND!" Flash screamed.

Blazefire hung up.

**IN THE PLANE…**

The plane guy, Joe, grabbed the bags of Blazefire. "Um, miss? These have animals- wait, aren't you a cat?" asked Joe.

Blazefire shook her head and said, "Nuh uh. Just a medical condition. But, yes, I'd like to take my bags, please."

Later, while Blazefire was chillin' in first class, baby!, Joe walked up in a cast with five cages. One had all the toms in it, one had Gentleheart and Wildheart, one had Sloefur and Flash, and the fourth had Evilsoul and Shadowfang.

"The two black cats attacked," muttered Joe and he walked away.

Evilsoul and Shadowfang grinned, revealing bloodstained fangs.

"PEANUTS! I WANT SALTED PEANUTS!" demanded Sloefur, screaming.

Blazefire chucked some salted peanuts at Sloefur. She and Flash began to fight over the food.

"ANTARTICA! WE ARE HERE!" yowled the Flight Lady, and she shoved Blazefire, the Crew, and all the luggage out the door and into the frozen wasteland.

* * *

><p><strong>WILL THEY SURVIVE? WILL THEY LIVE OFF SNOW? WILL DEMONHEART LEARN NOT TO EAT THE YELLOW SNOW? WILL I LEARN TO STOP USING CAPS- oh, wait, no, I got it. Tune in next time!<strong>


	13. PART TWO: THE SNOWY WASTELAND

**~I do not own Star Wars, iCarly, or Latin. But I own the language Dog! And my cats!~**

**OH YEAH! I forgot to mention the following:**

**To stick with the plot, I shall now call this Part Two: The Snowy Wasteland of Doom.**

* * *

><p>"Ok, childs! HUSH! The Meeting of the Snow Cats has come to order!" announced a white tom.<p>

A pale gray she-cat took a step forward. "Snowclaw, the new cats that came from the Blue Up have made an igloo across Snowy Hill."

Snowclaw narrowed his eyes and meowed, "Good stalking, Icefur."

Then Snowclaw yowled at a white-and-light-gray tom, "Whitebear! COME HERE NOW!"

Whitebear hissed, "WHAT!"

Snowclaw snarled, "We shall raid them and steal their fire, their T.V., that one gold-eyed flame cat, and all of the other glorious things they have!"

**SO…**

"Blazefire…" mumbled Flash. Blazefire sighed and walked over to her.

"WHAT!" Blazefire hissed.

"Their watching Star Wars… make them stop," Flash grumbled, shielding her eyes with her paws.

Sloefur was unconscious from falling in the snow.

Demonheart, Evilsoul, Shadowfang, Viperstrike, Sandtail, and Snakeclaw were watching Star Wars on the T.V.

Blazefire threw a hammer at the T.V. and yelled at Demonheart and the toms, "GO GET US SOMETHING TO EAT!"

"W-wait, did you hear that?" gasped Shadowfang, turning slowly.

The igloo burst open and a huge group of white and/or light gray cats were standing beside them, holding spears and bear traps.

"You come from the Blue Up like magic! We eat your meat and make gold-eyed flame cat Queen!" announced a pure-white tom.

Everyone gasped… well, Blazefire squeaked, "Sweet!"

A group of white cats grabbed Blazefire and then they raced towards a large ice igloo. They put Blazefire on a stone chair and put a crown on her. "WHOO-HOO!" Blazefire squealed.

_Wait a second…_ Blazefire thought as she watched two light gray toms put pepper and other seasonings on her friends, tied up. _They are going to eat them! _

CANNIBALS!

Blazefire called to the leader, well, really she threw a block of ice at Snowclaw and he marched up to her.

"I hereby declare that we shall feast upon you!" Blazefire said, reached into her belt, and brought out a light saber.

Snowclaw narrowed his eyes and brought out a purple light saber.

Blazefire shrieked, "YOU CANNOT DEFEAT MY AWESOMENESS!"

She lunged at him. Snowclaw gave out a bloodcurdling screech and slammed into her.

* * *

><p>Demonheart broke the reins with his teeth. "Go, go, go!" he yowled. He watched Flash and Sloefur bring out jackhammers and slam them into cats' heads.<p>

Shadowfang and Evilsoul would knock a cat down and drink their blood like savages. _OMSC, are they vampires? …Nah. _

They then charged at every cat. Suddenly random elephants raced out of the nearby slushy machines and raced into battle.

Blazefire stopped and said, "Wow, this is like when Hannibal attacked Rome. CRAP! I learned something! STUPID SCHOOL!"

Then Snowclaw knocked her legs from under her. Her light saber went flying backwards.

Snowclaw said, "I am your Latin father."

"NO YOUR NOT!" Blazefire screeched and kicked him. Suddenly Carly and Sam ran out with Freddy's camera.

"TAKE THIS!" screamed Sam and she chucked the camera at Snowclaw's head.

Snowclaw fell over and Demonheart ripped out his throat. "FUN!" he squealed and rolled in the blood of his foe.

"Hmm. Well, thank you, iCarly," said Blazefire.

Carly said, "Oh… yeah, yeah, that's what we're hear to do."

They then disappeared in a poof of glitter.

**~Sorry if not as funny~**


End file.
